1. a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the simulation of animated scenes showing an object moving in a given environment.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
By associating optical means with electrical image inlaying and processing means, the present invention offers a new improved solution to the problems of simulation raised, for example, by weapons firing and ship control training systems.
In particular, a first illustrative embodiment of the invention discloses a weapons firing training system which simulates in a viewfinder the image of a landscape containing a moving target (e.g. a battle tank, vehicle or the like), which trainees using the system are expected to detect and against which they should open simulated fire.
The simulation of animated-scenes showing a background, such as a landscape, containing a moving object is a difficult problem when the landscape image is large and is required to possess high definition.
The problem of inserting the image of a moving object into another image can only be partially solved by the use of electro-optic converters as the visual systems in use today produce images which are too small to be practical.
A simulation system in which the image of a moving object is inserted electronically into an intermediate image which is itself optically superimposed on a larger image, is the subject of French Pat. No. 2,280,943.
It has been shown that in the region to be simulated, in which an observer searches for or closely examines an object in a landscape, the relatively small area surrounding the object (which corresponds in fact to the zone of vision in which the human eye is capable of concentrating its attention) plays a special part in the simulation. The definition of the image of this zone, which typically is "processed" to display the object, should be as good as, if not better than, that of the landscape image.
The landscape image can, of course, be obtained by means of photographs, the present-day definition of which is excellent. On the other hand, the definition of images obtained by the use of simulated visual display screens is still limited.